


Common, Little Things

by HeartFollower_NoTransgressingWhatsRight



Series: What Might Have Happened [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Co-workers, Gen, helping your colleague out of minor(ish) issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartFollower_NoTransgressingWhatsRight/pseuds/HeartFollower_NoTransgressingWhatsRight
Summary: Three moments involved with Jude Law and Johnny Depp: An audition, a moment behind the scene, and a moment at the premiere.





	Common, Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Jude Law or Johnny Depp. They own their respectable, talented, individual selves and that's that.  
> The story is a product of my imagination, I don't claim any truth.  
> English isn't my first language, suggestions at grammar and spelling are appreciated!
> 
> Also, it's 29th December now at the country I'm in

Jude was sitting before his laptop, bracing for the “via skype audition” with Johnny, it’s a common routine for actors that are going to portray an important relationship together, make sure they can hold it up. Also, since he and Johnny were going to play two people with lots of unresolved feelings for each other, and because those unresolved feelings were going to be an important plot in the franchise, it’s an absolute must-do.

Jude licked his lips. If anyone ask, being 44 and an actor doesn’t magically stop people from fangirl(boy)ing, it certainly doesn’t stop you from feeling anxious when you’re meeting your idol. If it does, he won’t be doing breathing control at this moment.

(To be fair, he does it a lot, like everyone in the field)

He thought of the time he planned to make a Shakespeare biopic. He wanted to invite Johnny to play Shakespeare, he’ll play Marlowe and they would have acted as best friends/ possible lovers if it had worked out. Jude won’t put it past the casting director to take this record as a reason for casting him. He also won’t say he didn’t audition for Dumbledore without having a tiny bit of hope to work with Johnny in mind (and their characters are in love with each other, great gosh!).

A skype box appeared on the screen, he inhaled. Reminding himself of what he heard of Johnny from Robert and others, and the few times he met him at public events, he clicked “accepted”.

*****

Remember Jude said that they didn’t meet on set?

He didn’t lie, though he did meet him off-set.

That day Johnny has just got there to film his part, and Jude was about to finish his. It was break time, Jude was in the three-piece, sitting on a chair when he came in. Johnny just got his hair dyed and sprayed. He sat down near him (the others weren’t around at that time). They exchanged hello and casual conversation happened. They talked about the franchise they're making, the possible ways Jo would develop her plot and their ideas on characterizing their respected roles. Not surprisingly the topic turned towards the complicated amour between Dumbledore and Grindelwald.

Second rule of entertainment: things will get personal, fast. “Okay, but you know, when someone you trust betrays you as things get dire can really shake you, especially…” he stops. Johnny’s lips, previously lifted with a friendly purse, twitched, and his whole complexion changed to something unreadable.

Jude tensed, like others, he preferred to stay out of people’s gossip, but everyone knows the Thing that happened to Johnny. Fearing he crossed a bound, he put his hand assuredly on the older man’s shoulder. I didn’t mean that, he thought, sorry, but he didn’t say a word. Opening his mouth felt too difficult, and he wasn’t sure talking would do any good. Some long minutes later, Johnny gave him a small smile, and sat back up. “Thank you.” He said softly. Different from the softness of his usual voice, Jude noticed. I didn’t do anything, he thought. He smiled back none the less, and they returned to their talk, the passed tension and what caused it was put aside.

*****

He noticed the other man’s stiffness when they were getting ready for the stage, the way he tightly holds his hand behind his back and he had been holding his head in the same place for three minutes. He’s nervous in front of crowds, he thought. When they got on stage for shots, Johnny was still holding himself up like that. Jude decided to step in. Nervousness exhausts people and helping them out of it doesn’t took much. He thought what he’s about to say will do the trick.

He stepped forward to Johnny, who was a bit surprised at this but didn’t seem to be bothered. Jude leaned forward, gestured him to listen to him. Johnny turned around and Jude whispered into his ear, half teasingly,“Think about it, these people are imagining us kissing.”

Johnny cracked up. Amused and a bit bashed, he put one hand on his face and said, through controlled chuckles, “Stop it.” “You hope, it’s destined that we’ll have to in the following films.” Jude replied, trying hard not to giggle himself.

As the event continued, everyone smiled and chatted with fellow actors, and Jude was glad the awful tension about Johnny was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> The audition was inspired by Callum Turner's audition with Eddie Redmayne.  
> At the premiere, Jude Law DID whisper something to Johnny that made him laugh and cover his face (there are photos of this on the Internet) I made most of this up though.
> 
> Last but not least: Happy 46th birthday to Mr. David Jude Heyworth Law! ! !🎉🥂


End file.
